


В настоящем

by essilt



Series: Gwencelot [2]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adultery, Arthurian, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Осенний день, в котором Гвиневра не умеет мечтать, а Ланселот не говорит о любви.
Relationships: Red Spear | Guinevere/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Gwencelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	В настоящем

Осень сыплется на них — тронутая бледной, болезненной желтизной, бездонно-багряная и медно-золотая. Гвиневра лениво срывает мелкое — чуть больше ногтя — красное дикое яблоко, кладет в рот, прикрывает глаза и жует вместе с семечками. Мягкий тёплый свет ложится на её скуластое лицо. Ланселот считает веснушки, указательным пальцем легонько постукивает по лбу и щекам — Гвиневра жмурится, тянется под одним плащом и поверх другого. Солнце стремительно идет на убыль, веснушки выцветают, становятся едва заметны. Осень преет и тает вокруг, влажный воздух стоит стеной, на шее у Гвиневры — испарина, по спине Ланселота стекает пот. Они оба нечувствительны к холоду: северная королева и монах, привыкший к умерщвлению плоти.

— Кислое, — кривится Гвиневра.

— Дождись первых заморозков, — говорит Ланселот.

Приоткрыв глаз, она улыбается. Каштановые волосы сплетены с травой. Проблески золота и меди в прядях отзываются в кронах ясеней и буков. Гвиневра воплощает осень, как недавно воплощала лето.

Ланселот задумчиво скользит ладонью поверх плаща, безотчетно лаская её бёдра. Тело Гвиневры — это тело-изъян: худое, жёсткое, с плоской почти грудью; под кожей — ни жиринки, только сухие длинные мышцы. У неё полно шрамов от детских и взрослых ран и порезов, ладони в мозолях. Гвиневра не стыдится. Людям может нравиться или не нравиться, что она — воин, но Гвиневра не будет ни перекраивать это, ни прятать.

— Что мы скажем Артуру?

— Что ты скажешь Артуру, — она лениво пожимает голым плечом. На нем тоже шрам-вмятина, еще розовый, рубцующийся; Ланселот распознает плохо сшитую рубленую рану. — Сам решай.

Она тянет руки к его волосам, плетет тонкую косицу, перевязывает травинкой.

Гвиневра равнодушна к Артуру и его миру настолько же, насколько когда-то мечтала стать их частью. Или не мечтала — Ланселот не уверен, что Гвиневра способна мечтать. Она как никто умеет жить только в настоящем.

Его ранит это спокойное безразличие, а должно бы радовать.

Тёмные глаза Гвиневры пристально следят за ним. Осенью они еще темнее — так сгущается цвет речной воды, покуда надвигается зима.

— Останься со мной, — велит она. Ланселот уже усвоил, что это значит: не забегать мысленно вперед, в зиму, когда вернется Верховный король. — Не желаю здесь никакого Артура.

Это звучит беззлобно, но твердо. Гвиневра никогда не винит Артура; такова жизнь, говорит она. Её суждения прямы и бесхитростны, как знаменитый Меч Веры.

Ланселот думает, что она прекрасна.

— Я не могу о нем не помнить, — Ланселот ненадолго вытягивается рядом, снова поднимается на локоть, снимает бледный лист с медно-каштановых волос.

— Я тебе приказываю.

Он смотрит ей в глаза, и Гвиневра прикосновением к пепельным бороздам молчаливо просит прощения. Она знает границы, хотя Ланселот их не устанавливал.

— Я не могу его оставить, Гвен.

— Даже сейчас?

— Даже сейчас.

— Маловато в тебе величия, — она фыркает и в шутку бьёт его кулаком в грудь.

— Откуда бы!

— Пора бы уже!

Ланселот смеётся, легко хватает её запястье, прижимает к плащу и склоняется — поцеловать. Гвиневра подставляет приоткрытый рот: поцелуй долгий, глубокий и бесстыдный, с привкусом дикого яблока. Она ёрзает, выпутывается из плаща, разворачивается спиной, прогибается и ложится грудью на ткань; протяжно, требовательно стонет, пока Ланселот целует ей ягодицы, поясницу, лопатки и затылок; трется влажной промежностью о твердеющий член. Ланселот коленом расставляет её ноги шире, жадно берет её, крепко держит за бёдра. Он учится быстро, Гвиневре уже не влепить ему пощечину, как в первый раз. Она покоряется, беззвучно жмурится и кусает собственные пальцы, пока изнутри её сотрясают ритмичные удары. За мгновение до оргазма Ланселот запрокидывает голову, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как между кронами деревьев трепещет в мареве резное небо.

Они падают и затихают, как всегда обессиленные короткой и внезапной любовной схваткой. Гвиневра переворачивается на спину, и он укладывается головой к ней на живот, целует, касается языком солоноватой кожи. Гвиневра кладет ладонь ему не затылок, слегка прижимает. Ее ладонь как покров для крестообразного шрама.

Ланселот не говорит о любви: Гвиневру бы это только оскорбило. В ее мире чувства воплощены в делах.

— Что будет, когда мы построим твой драккар?

Она смутно улыбается. Их ладони в занозах, стружка липнет к потным телам, кожа пропитана сосновым запахом, смола стынет на одежде и в волосах, в карманах сами собой возникают щепки…

— Я хочу увезти тебя, — говорит Ланселот. — За море. Не на твой север... далеко, за море, которое никто не пересекал, где никто нас не знает.

— Ты не можешь уплыть от себя, Ланс.

Тёмные глаза глубоки, как пропасть. Порой Гвиневра кажется ему старой, как мир. Порой Ланселот кажется себе старым, как мир. Этот мимолётный возраст подступает и откатывается, как приливы и отливы.

— Верно, — он кивает. — Я не хочу уплыть от себя. Я хочу уплыть с тобой.

— А как же Персиваль?

— А Персиваль не одобрит, — хмуро шутит Ланселот. — Он не ребенок, Гвен. Правду говоря, это он присматривает за мной, а не я за ним.

Гвиневра задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Для этого нужен хороший драккар.

— Я такой и строю. А ты разве нет?

Он любуется её ясной молодой улыбкой, как в первый день.

Он не знает, что Хорса и Хенгист уже ставят паруса на саксонских кораблях.


End file.
